No air
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: When a renegade Jumper meets another, and when the two of them can't get along with their different points of view on the Paladins, how will this end? Griffin/OC
1. No air

_ A/N: I know, I said I was going to update the other pending stories I have started, but hey, I just rewatched Jumper, couldn't let Griffin go without his own OC!_

**1. No air.**

I was exhausted. Being as exhausted as I was, I had only one solution left before my eyes. Going in a pub, sitting my ass and drink a awful lot. To forget I had just murdered two more Paladins. With bare hands.

So I did as I wanted, I got in a cool pub near Picadilly, sat at the counter and asked for a scotch I swallowed in one go. Next to me, few people, the same age as me, though not as dangerously tracked as I was.

Suddenly, the usual crack that accompanied a Jump made itself heard on my right. I shuddered and searched for the Jumper. And here he was, few meters away from me, hitting on a blonde who looked like she barely had a brain. The idiot.

Then, I spotted another yound man, looking straight at me this time. His eyes were light blue and his hair was a sandy brown mess. I stared back.

« What do you think you're looking at? » My voice was harsh due to the alcohol, but I still had all my mind standing in its right place.

He looked aghast as I asked, then paid the barman and got out of the pub, leaving the novice and the stalker behind. His face reminded me of someone, but who? I couldn't make it.

As I quietly walked towards the underground, best place to Jump unnoticed, I heard a footstep behind me. So he was following me. He wouldn't be disappointed. I suddenly turned to hide in a small dark street, and got my knife off my pocket. I waited until his footsteps stopped few meters away, and I heard him swear. I made his position clear and Jumped right behind him.

As I pushed the knife against his throat, he took advantage of my drunkness and twisted my arm, passing behind me and pushing me hard against a wall.

"Who are you?" His voice too I knew, but I couldn't still put a name on it.

I pushed myself back to face him. His own knife was touching my cheek. "I usually don't answer to those who attack me without a reason."

His blue eyes lit with anger. "I asked you your name, Jumper."

My leather jacket under my arm, I pushed myself towards him, his blade scortching my skin, until I was free to go. He got my arm and turned me to face him again. This time I was the angriest. "What's the matter with you, guy? Can't you just ask nicely? I'm not a dog, I can go wherever I want without you pulling me back!" I lost my balance during a small second, and found myself landing in his arms. "Let me go!"

His eyes softened. His touched my bleeding cheek with his thumb. "I can't let you go wherever you want in this state. You need to sleep. With an aspirine." He put an arm around my waist and Jumped us to a small lair.

The walls were covered in Paladins faces. He only had a couch and a Playstation to get himself entertained. My lair was way better than this!

I turned to face him again and put my finger against his chest, stil insecure to stand. "Who are you?"

He sighed and pushed me on the couch. He pulled my boots off my feet and put a blanket on me. "It doesn't matter. You'll have forgotten in the morning."

I blacked out at that precise moment.

Where the Hell had I landed?

_ Review!_


	2. A lair?

_ A/N: And here we go again! Oh, and I forgot last time, but obviously all I own in here is my OC, whose name still is a mystery, and the plot._

**2. A lair?**

I woke up in a sudden shiver. Woke up in a stranger's couch, in a stranger's place. Oh my God, tell me I haven't slept with a total idiot...again! I can't stand those awkward mornings where I have to apologize for not wanting to continue this « relationship ». Yeah, right. As if you could call it a relationship at all.

I got up, folded the blanket back on the armpit and searched for any clues to where I was. A wall was totally covered in pictures, either drawings or actual photographs, of people baring either a cross on their head or a massive red circle. Oh shit. Paladins.

Of course I would recognize Roland anywhere. He's the one I nearly got on his knees before he litterally ripped part of my arm off. Thanks the Lord, I still have enough flesh left to use it.

So I was at a Jumper's place. And not a usual Jumper, the kind who sits quietly and hides from everyone. No, an actual fighter. A Jumper who killed Paladins. Just like me. But I did that to defend myself, whereas this one obviously did it as a living. Disgusting.

My eyes met something interesting where I was still lying few minutes ago. A console. A Playstation 3 by the look of it. Beside it, all sorts of games, from Grand Theft Auto to Knights of the Old Republic. Great. I was at a Nerd's.

There was only one person I could think about who would match all those descriptions. A lair, probably in a hot place seeing how sweaty I already was, photographs of to-kill Paladins, and a console. I was at Griffin O'Connor's. Massive facepalm. The one Jumper I've sworn myself never to cross paths with. The one person I dreaded more than Roland.

But why the Hell was I here?

I jumped back to my own lair, in the middle of nowhere in New Zealand (I was sooo lucky Peter Jackson didn't wish to film Lord of the Rings near my house), looked back to see if my jumpscar wasn't invaded, which it wasn't, and got my key out.

I know. Using doors. But you never know who's passing by. I might as well freak out Andy Serkis, making researches for his newest role. That wouldn't be kind of me.

I got into my kitchen and made some water boil while I was preparing tea. I may live in the world's asshole, but I still need my comfort. Compared to Griffin's lair, mine was a paradise. I had a kitchen and a contigued living-room, with a library and two couches (one for me, one for my cat), a huge bathroom (huge because I had a shower _and_ a bathtub) and a bedroom I was spending most of the time in.

I had built it all by myself, years ago. When I started stealing from shops and watching contructing workers do it from above, I was even able to divert an eletric line and I was now enpowering on the massive bank account of my nearest neighbour, a Count of I-don't-know-where.

Water? Coming from the river, and heated by the sun. I was clever, but everything I had, I had thanks to my memory. All those documentaries my mother used to force me to watch were paying after all...

My teapot whistled. I sighed, got back in the kitchen and served myself a huge mug of boiling raspberry tea. My cat, Smeagol, decided to come home at that moment, so I opened the door to let the huge feline enter. He purred in return.

I had called everything here from Lord of the Rings. I couldn't help myself, I was so addicted to those movies. The river was called Ithilien, the forest was Fangorn, the house itself Hobbiton, and of course my cat, who switched between Smeagol and Gollum, when he was really annoying and hissing in every direction when I came home with blood on my shoes. Which happened often.

I took Sme in my arms and jumped to my bedroom, where I put him back down on my bed. He took his usual place, in his own lair as I called it. He had built himself a sort of cave in my duvet, and I was being very careful not to upset him by breaking it.

I switched the TV on, put a DVD and watched Smallville until I was bored of seeing Clark Kent in his silly red and blue outfit. I fell asleep in the middle of the day.

I woke up seconds after, a missing piece recovered in the back of my head.

When I woke up at Griffin's today, I had a massive hangover.

Oh God, tell me I haven't slept with Griffin O'Connor. Please...

_ I know, too any descriptions in this chapter, but hey, you need to know where she lives, the lucky girl, don't you? I know it might seems silly she has built her house with her own hands, but imagine, what would _you_ do if you were kicked out of your home at the age of twelve? Building the perfect house in the perfect country in ten years' time, it isn't what I call a bet!_


	3. Like an old couple

_ A/N: I didn't want to be that expressive, but apparently my inspiration won't let go until I've written this chapter... :)_

**3. Like an old couple.**

The following day, I quietly sat in front of my newly acquired computer, and started searching for that boy I had seen in the pub two days before. He reminded me of someone too. I couldn't just make out who, until I found his photograph on the Paladin's website.

The website was just a joke. Did they really think we were _that_ desperate not to check who they were tracking? Every time they had a new target, his or her photo would be the biggest on the first page. This time, it was _him_.

David Rice. Doesn't ring a bell. But I'm still certain there is something in his face or eyes that I've seen somewhere else. I saw below it that his hometown wasn't that far from Boston, and that he had a girlfriend back in high-school, the looked-at Millie Harris.

I had a really bad feeling about this. Really, who'd be that idiot to get back to his hometown to check on his girlfriend? And having a girlfriend being a Jumper? No, I had to be imagining things.

Yet, when he had Jumped in that pub that night, he didn't seem to be afraid someone might know what he had done. Maybe that idiot thought he was the only one. Facepalm.

I checked on Google for his hometown, seeing if there was something interesting on it, and saw Millie Harris' name on the list of employees of the local student bar. Great. All I had to do was check on her, seeing if that git didn't Jump in front of a dozen Paladins, and save his ass. I was doing that all the time.

I got up, switched the computer off, put Sme out of the house with a bowl of water in case of (that bloody cat wouldn't drink anywhere that in his bowl, when he was living three yards away from a river), and locked the door.

I walked towards a high tree, climbed in it (yes, I can do that) and got down with a katana in my hands.

The katana. The best weapon ever against those bastards. I loved ripping their head off Ujio style. The Last Samurai's in my skin.

I checked my clothes one last time. Everything was important when you intended to kill people. Katana on my left hip. Torn jean that allowed my legs to breathe. Good running shoes in case. A leather top slim enough to hide the knives I was wearing in my bra. Still in case. Braid on my head, I didn't want any blood to ruin it, even if they were already red.

"Ready to go!" I Jumped, thinking really stubbornly about that watercontainer I had seen on the map.

I landed on top of it. Damn, it was bloody windy over here!

It was too risky to directly Jump into the bar. I first needed to check if there really were any Paladins around here. None, apparently. Those folks had horrible cars. Paladins always drove Mercedes or Bentleys or any other car that made them think they were superior. Duh.

I quietly walked towards the bar, holding my map as if I was a tourist. Best approach on everything, even in here. There were drunk students' yells inside, but I had seen worse.

A drunk man, about three years younger than me, tried to take a grip on by breast, before I gently pushed him backwards and he fell on his ass. Completely knocked out.

I looked around in awe, and spotted David, sitting not far from the counter, looking straight at a tiny brunette who was serving beers. That must be Millie.

I chose not to interfere and to stay there waiting for clues. Did he really think he was the only one? I couldn't think of someone so self-centered. I had understood I wasn't alone the day the Paladins came for me. There was no way an _entire_ division would be created only for me.

"You didn't say goodbye, yesterday, darling." I shuddered at the voice, thinking I was dreaming, but _he_ really was there, sitting beside me, taking a sip in a bottle of beer. I took it from him and drank. It was disgusting. The best beers ever were found in Ireland, everyone knew it.

"I didn't need to, I forgot why I was there."

His blue eyes widened. "Really? Well, I didn't realize you were that drunk!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't remember I was drunk until I made two meet two."

"I thought you were clever, baby."

"Stop calling me like this, Griffin. We're not even friends. Keep your Brits' hands where I can see them."

He grinned. "As you wish,-" I knew he was going to say my name, but we were cut dead when David punched another student in the chin, sending him in the stairs.

I could guess the fight would turn badly for the other folk. And so could Griffin. We looked at each other, nodded, and got behind them.

Wait, was I really working _as a team_ with Griffin O'Connor? No, I must be deluding.

Few minutes later, everything was settled. David had momentarily disappeared with _Mark_, the guy he was punching, and reappeared without him. Of course. I wonder where he had Jumped him, though.

Griffin had offered for us to walk around the neighborhood, to see if there really wasn't any Paladins around there.

But of course, there was.

Griffin took my waist, but I knew it was a chosen move.

"Are you hitting on me, Griffin?" I said while gripping my katana's hilt.

"Yes. I'm pretending that you're just a casual girl I'd find pretty and take home." His whisper tickled in my ear.

"I really wouldn't say I look like a normal girl, Griffin. I wear a katana at my hip."

He rolled his eyes. "If you wanna play safe..." He Jumped out of my sight, but I knew he was engaging the fight, so I turned around, hilt at the ready. I took a defensive pose.

There were three of them. One was already trying to catch Griffin with his electrical stick, the two others were facing me. Too strange for a normal girl.

"Hello, there. Have you missed me?"

One of the two growled and walked towards me, slowly, probably expecting me the Jump away. I didn't.

He tried to shoot me an electric field, but I just walked away, calmly, focusing on his moves to know how to take him down. He was right-handed, but he put his left arm out in such a way to protect his chest. So he probably had been wounded there before. I grinned devilishly. "My turn!"

I jumped at his side, took my katana Ahsoka style, and cut a deep wound in his chest, where he was trying to protect it. I felt the metal get through the bulletproof jacket he was wearing, and then it entered his flesh, not enough to kill him, but definitely enough to make him kneel.

I cut his head to end his suffering, and bowed to him afterwards. I wasn't a bad person. I was only defending my life.

Griffin was struggling with his own Paladin, obviously more experienced than the one who had attacked me. And the last one looked like it would be hard to take him down too. I couldn't see any weaknesses in the way he stood, and I could see he was scanning me as well. I grinned.

Griffin, behind me, started casually talking. "Hey honey, when this party's over, do you fancy a drink?"

I laughed, still focusing on my adversary. Still no weakness that made the eye. "If I say no, will you feel sad?"

"Devastated." He growled when he punched the Paladin once more in the chest.

"Okay, then, I might say yes." I jumped forward and took my enemy by surprise. He punched me, or tried to, in the shoulder, but I shifted my weight and found myself facing his profile. The moment he turned, he made his leg swish mine and I nearly fell. Nearly, because I was trained. I gained balance again and waved my sword in the air. More in an intimidating way than anything else.

"I can do this all day, dearlie." His voice wasn't pleasant at all. I snorted.

"Either can I, Paladin." I waved the katana again, and whilst he looked at it in amazement, I got one of my hidden knives out of my bra and planted it in his chest, just under the collarbone.

He cried in pain, but quickly took the knife off to throw it at me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge this time, so I screamed when the blade cut my leg's flesh. I turned back at him, enraging this time, and before he could say _Sorry_, I had plunged my blade in his chest, until the hilt touched his skin.

"Burn in Hell!" I didn't bow this time, angry as I was.

I hadn't been aware before that moment that Griffin had shot his Paladin dead. When I turned to face him, he was leaning against a wall, playing with the gun he had found on his opponent. "You really are interesting to look at, Missy. Where have you learned how to do that?"

I shrugged. "Where do you think?" I wiped my blade on a towel I kept in my pocket at all times, and started walking away from the scene.

Of course, Griffin didn't let me alone. "Hey, you promised me a drink, remember?"

"Hey, David's taking Millie to Rome, tomorrow, remember? I don't want to end drunk like last time and forget what I was about to do."

It only made him grin more. "We are Jumpers, love, we can Jump to Rome when his plane arrives."

I turned to face him and pushed an accusing finger on his chest. He may be taller than I was, but I'm sure I could take him down any time. "You. Leave me. Alone."

"Ooh, feisty, aren't we? Are you so liking being alone?" I resumed walking, still hearing his pace behind me. "If I annoyed you that much, you would have Jumped away to your lair ages ago."

It struck me that he was right. I sighed. "Right. Can I ask a moment alone to grieve those poor people I just killed, or is it too much?"

His blue blue eyes widened in surprise. "You'd grieve people who tried to kill you?"

"They were people anyway. And they probably had a family somewhere." I knelt on the grass of a little patch surrounded my lampposts.

He left me alone for a moment, but I could still feel he was close to me. Instead of thinking about the deaths I had provoked, I started wondering what I should have done. Surely, I was attracted to Griffin like a bird to the wind, but I couldn't trust him. He was dangerous, I sensed it. And a drink, in Griffin's world, meant something really more than what it sounded like.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, I'm not complaining, but this is usually the time when I move out of this town to somewhere safer." His hand on my shoulder made me shudder.

"You keep your hands to your pockets and I drink one glass with you. _One_." I put a finger in the air.

He shook hands with me. "I wouldn't have put my hands on you anyways. You're not my type."

I nodded and, hands still intertwined, he Jumped us to the same pub we had "met" in.

_ Review please!_


	4. Teaming and arguing

_ A/N: Hey readers! I realized last night that I already had all the plot for this story ready in my head! Might finish sooner than you'd wish but hey, pleasure's all mine! :)_

**4. Teaming and arguing.**

I woke up in my own bed this time, with a distressed Smeagol at my side. I lit my bedroom light and saw he was warily eyeing the door, as if someone dangerous was behind it.

I caressed him. "That's nothing, Sme. Only Griffin. He's not dangerous for you."

I got up and quickly got dressed in my bathroom which fortunately only opened from my room. I looked at my face in the mirror. Hey, I was becoming good at this! I beat him in a drinking competition and for once I wasn't drunk. Alleluia!

I silently got into the kitchen, passing next to a still snoring Griffin, who had slipped from the couch during the night and was now lying on the ground, his blanket and pillow still in place. I refrained a giggle.

Of course I had offered him to stay at my place. He was so down yesterday night that I had to drag him into the house. He was keeping saying nonsense, like "No, no, Mum, I don't wanna go in jail." Right.

I prepared my breakfast and let the hot water in the teapot in case he'd like some. I swallowed a sugar bread and a banana, and then I aimed for the TV in my room. Better inform myself.

Nothing to display, as usual, about a strange disappearance in USA. No way! As if Paladins would cry out loud that a Jumper had Jumped a poor lad into a mysterious place... Snort.

I then switched my computer on and searched for any news on David Rice's whereabouts on the Paladins website. Apparently, he was only due to depart for Rome in two hours USA time. Great. That would mean we'd only need to go there in about ten hours. Meaning, 6pm New Zealand time. I'll have to sleep a little before going.

"What are you looking for?" I jumped on my seat and turned to face a really awful faced Griffin. "What?"

I giggled. "You look fine." I turned to switch the computer off once more and went into the kitchen to feed Smeagol, who was more in Gollum mode now there was an invader in his house.

"Yeah, sure I am." His eyes were still red, and he had dark circles under it. His hair was a mess, but that wasn't new.

"You should drink something with an aspirine, and get some sleep. This day'll be tough."

"Are you caring for me like a wife, Missy?" He put his arm around my waits while I was heating his tea.

I shuddered under his skin, but said nothing when I made him let go and put the cup on the table, next to a cereal box. "Eat, darling, or you'll be in a bad state to fight." I kissed his forehead as if, and he caught my hand.

"You don't trust me." That wasn't a question.

"No, I don't." I got out of his grip and went outside for a walk, leaving him alone with the schizophrenic tiger.

"Griffin, wake up. It's almost time." I shook him awake until he growled and Jumped away from me. "Stop playing like a child. Remember we have to go to Rome?"

He opened his blue eyes who had recovered. "Are you proposing a romantic holidays?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are a waste of time. And besides, I'm not romantic. At all."

He Jumped at my side and whispered in my ear before Jumping to his lair. "Great, because I am not either."

I followed through his jumpscar, locking every door behind me and leaving Sme with a full amount of food in his bowl. Griffin was already rummaging in his armoury when I arrived.

"D'you still count on your...pointy thing?" He gestured towards my katana, safely hanging at my belt. I nodded. "Okay. I take a baseball bat. Happy with it?"

"You really think you'll take them down with a baseball bat?" I narrowed my eyes. "You are sooo arrogant."

"I'm not the one to show off with her Samurai abilities!" He tried to tease, but I heard something behind it.

"You're jealous, that's all." I sat in his couch, the same one I'd slept in two days ago. It seemed like an eternity.

He snorted behind me, before coming back with a sack full of smoke grenades and his bat. "So, what's the plan, Boss?"

I rolled my eyes once more. "I'm not the lead. We're not even a team, O'Connor."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He started playing with one of the grenades.

I sighed and took power. "I think it'd be better if we splitted up. Like, you follow David and I'm taking care of any Paladins who'd like to go as reinforcement."

"Okay, fine with me. Am I allowed to kill, Miss?"

I sighed again. "Do what you want. It doesn't concern me."

He giggled. "You are so strange. You kill them and the minute after you grieve them like family."

I got up as I slowly began to be angry. "You can't understand. You enjoy it."

He Jumped at my side again. "No, I don't. That's what you want to think. I kill them because they try to kill me. I'm not sad about it, that's all!" And he Jumped away to Italy.

I sighed big time and followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I was facing three Paladins, going for reinforcement in the direction of the Coliseum. I had Jumped just in front of them, katana out.

One of them gritted his teeth. "That's the bitch who took Roy down." The two others growled too, and they decided to attack me all together. Crap.

"Watch your tongue. I wouldn't want you to regret your last words." I lifted the sword in an offensive pose, and waited for them to make the first move.

I couldn't describe the fight as I was drawn in it completely. I had to watch on all sides of me to prevent my opponents from wounding me with their sticks and metal bats.

After some minutes, I had managed to hurt one of them on the thigh, but it only made him angrier, and he shot me his bat on the face. I had heard my nose break, but didn't care as the other two had chosen to avenge my move.

That wasn't really good for me. And more than anything, I wasn't going to ask Griffin for help. Better die!

After a while, I started to fell numb. My sabre was becoming heavier in my hands, and my broken nose made it difficult to breathe. To Hell my training, I was going to end it old style!

I trhew my katana to the ground and Jumped in front of one of the Paladins, who, of course, didn't see it coming. I punched him in the face, then shot his knee until it cracked, and ended the move by a perfectly struck knife in his throat.

The second was easier even. I threw my knife towards him and made it Jump to land in his chest. He fell on his back, undead for a while. I turned the blade in his flesh and gave him the same end as the first one.

The last one decided to run away. Bad move. I Jumped in front of him and kicked his chest with all my strength. I heard his ribs crack, and he spitted blood as his lungs were touched. I let him choke until I decided to end his sufferings, and cut his head with my katana.

"Told you so." I wiped the blade on one of their coats, and Jumped inside the Coliseum to try and locate Griffin.

He was nowhere to be seen, of course. I sighed and Jumped to my lair. I fell to my knees and welcomed the cold water on my nose as an old friend. I put a strip on it to prevent it from moving, changed clothes and Jumped to Griffin's lair in the Egyptian desert.

He jumped from his couch as soon as I appeared. "What the Hell? Are you alright?" He put his hand on my face and searched for any other wounds.

My arms were soare, and I had a bad bruise above my left elbow, as well as a twitched muscle in my right leg, but I didn't complain or care.

I landed in his arms and hugged him tightly as I started sobbing. I sensed him frown at first, then he put his hands on my back and held me tight.

I felt all of his body against mine, his hair on my face, his breath on my neck, his hands which were tracing fire circles on my skin, and I decided to end the awkward moment.

I pushed him away slowly and went to sit in his couch. I took his control remote and started playing whatever he was playing at in his place. He went to sit next to me, looking at me strangely, but didn't say anything. He just watched me playing until I was bored of it.

When I made a move to go back to my home, but he took my wrist just before I Jumped, and made me face him. He sighed a little before hugging me again.

"Next time, I promise I'll stay with you."

I sobbed then Jumped away.

_ Review please!_

_ By the way, I'm starting a poll now. What would be a good firstname for my character? I'll end the poll when I reach at least ten replies. :)_


	5. David Rice

_ A/N: I'll say that to each and every reader for my stories. I'm starting teaching next week, meaning this week'll be full of preparing and typing lessons and printing and everything. Meaning you may be awarded an update or two 'cause bizarrely inspiration only strikes when I have work to do... :)_

**5. David Rice.**

The following morning, I wasn't gotten the chance of taking a shower, because thankfully the water-heater wasn't linked to the electric network. I so took my toolbox in my cupboard and got out to climb on the roof and check for the problem.

It happened often that a bird or two came to my roof and played with electric cables. I always had to check twice before finding the problem. But this time, fortunately, I found it right away.

That wasn't a bird. That was a bigger animal which had removed my electric plug from the panel. I grabbed my gloves and my screwdriver to replace everything.

Suddenly I froze. In the morning air, I could hear everything. A helicopter. A bloody helicopter coming my way. I grabbed my green coat and covered myself with it. Fortunately I had had the common sense to make sure my house wasn't visible from above. The only thing that could give me away was peacefully sleeping in his cave in my bed.

I stopped breathing to make sure I could hear it passing over and go away. I did. I pushed my coat aside and hurried to finish my work. I hated days like this. I had chosen the safest place on Earth for a lair, I always made sure I was Jumping to several places before coming home, and Sme didn't need a vet' as he was the most active fat cat I'd ever encountered. Nothing could give me away. And yet I was freaking out every time it happened.

I got down the roof and went to drink three glasses of water to calm down. Then I finally took my shower. Sme got up and visited the bathroom, sitting on the carpet and eyeing me as if he precisely knew something had happened.

"It's nothing, Sme, go and take your breakfast, I'm leaving early today." I could swear I heard him agreeing and then he was gone, opening the door with his skilled paw.

"Griffin? Are you there?" I Jumped into the lair, loudly knocking on the wood panel at the entrance.

No reply. For a moment, I feared something had happened to him, and oddly it felt bad in me. Have I grown fond of the man? Please not!

"He's not there." I heard a voice, most masculine, coming from the couch.

I put a hand on one of my daggers' hilt and stepped forward. I soon dropped the weapon. It wasn't a Paladin. It was David Rice. Standing in front of Griffin's couch and looking at me in a strange way.

"I know you. I've seen you before."

I shrugged. "You can't remember everyone who saves your life, can you?"

"What's your name?" He stepped forward too, in an attempt to look dangerous I suppose. No way. Beside Griffin, that one was a lamb. I was most definitely a wolf.

"I won't say. You don't deserve it."

He opened his mouth to say something but at that precise moment Griffin appeared into thin air, a wave of water following in his Jump. He greeted me with a wink and then turned to face David.

"What the Hell are you doing here again?" Griffin's voice was annoyed, and I wondered if he'd thought about seeing me alone in his lair, waiting for him. That was a strange feeling.

"You know, something you said about my whole family being dead...I...wondered if you could...help me getting Millie safe."

I burst into laugh at the sound. "What? D'you really expect us to clean up the mess you've done? Just three of us against Roland and his well-trained men? I know we're good, especially me, but whatever, I'm not helping you outta this!" I Jumped back to the couch, where I just crossed my arms and watched Griffin shoot me a quizzical look. I mouthed him "Later".

He turned back to David. "Yeah, what makes you think we'll help you, dearest novice?"

"You're...you're like me!"

I snorted again. Griffin lifted his hands. "I won't help you. And if I don't, she doesn't either. See, we're a team. If I disagree, she disagrees. And right now, she disagrees more than I do. Thanks for passing by."

David caught his arm and pleaded him with his blue eyes. I was looking at him, measuring his sincerity, and something struck me. When it comes to looks, generally I see things better than usual women. David surely was more handsome than Griffin, but right now I thought nothing was sexier than a sandy-brown-haired Briton in a leather jacket.

"Please. They know about her. They'll kill her. Please, Griffin."

The latter shot me a look and Jumped beside me, took my hand and Jumped us outside for a quick talk.

"I don't trust him. He's gonna blow us off."

Griffin kept my hand in his all along. "I know, I don't either. I have to go somewhere, right? You just cope with him, send him to Hell and go home. I'll join you there as soon as I'm done. We have things to discuss."

I nodded. Then I spotted David standing on the "doorway". I snorted again. "Your mother never told you it was rude to eavesdrop?" I saw his eyes were locked on our hands, but I didn't make a move. I was finding it rather agreeable to have Griffin's skin touch mine.

"Sorry."

Griffin nodded one last time and then approached his quad, on which he planted a knife before Jumping away. I sighed and Jumped back to the lair, expecting David to follow.

When I heard a Jump sound, I swore. He had followed Griffin, the bastard!

I was still looking at the two jumpscars they both left at the same place when Griffin Jumped back next to me. I faced him, eyebrows lifted.

"Have you forgotten something?"

"Yep."

I stopped breathing when he pecked me on the lips before Jumping away for the last time.

_ He he, I'm such a nerd. I can't think of Griffin for two seconds straight without fantasizing about kissing him... x)_


	6. Plans all over

_ A/N: I couldn't stop there, sorry... ;)_

**6. Plans all over.**

As I Jumped back to New-Zealand, I felt something weird grow inside me. Sure, I wanted to sleep with Griffin. But being who I was, it only could mean that the following day I'd dump him away. And it wasn't that a pleasant thought to imagine yourself dumping Griffin O'Connor.

And yet he'd kissed me. What was he bloody thinking?

I unlocked the door and greeted my "starving" cat with a quick hug before filling his bowl with fresh food. Smeagol. Always thinking about good things first. He'd probably only notice my stressful state after eating.

I lazily jumped onto my bed and kicked my shoes off my feet. I untied my hair and put my arms behind my head.

I really was in an emotional mess.

"Am I disturbing something?"

I bolted upright at the same second Smeagol, back in Gollum mode, started spitting and hissing towards the stranger.

Griffin was casually leaning against my door frame, biting in an apple from my kitchen.

I snorted. "Can't you just knock like anyone else?" I got up my bed and opened my bathroom's door to check my face. Right, you could see I had rubbed my eyes more than proper but I wasn't a monster either.

"I'm not anyone else, sweetie." He bit in the fruit again.

I yawned, then walked towards him and took the apple from his hands. I finished it in three bites and then threw the rest by an opened window.

"Wow, you really are a surprising bird."

I snorted at the word. "Bird? Thank you very much, pal!" He rolled his eyes. "And why am I, might I ask?"

"Well..." He took some paces forward until he was only inches from me. Too close for comfort. "...earlier today, you weren't that unwilling..."

I huffed. "What? You Jumped away! I couldn't have had the opportunity to knee you even if I wanted to!" Then I crossed my arms on my chest. That new amount of flesh between us made Griffin touch me. I shuddered. No!

"You wouldn't knee me, darling, we both know it."

And with those words he took my cheek and pushed his lips to mine.

I blanked, totally blanked, as some raging fire started deep within me. I growled under his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He parted his lips, but I didn't give him the time to invade my mouth, I did it for him. He growled this time, and his hands got down my back to unwrap my sweatshirt from inside my jeans.

As much as my skin was burning, my mind slapped into place. I broke the kiss and Jumped away from him, trying to regain some pride.

He turned at me, panting and quizzical. "What was that about?" His blue eyes were still blazing, and I was sure mine were too.

"We can't, Griffin. We can't." I tried to put some conviction in it, but not sure if it worked.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He paced forward again, and I had to summon all my hidden will to push him away.

"I'm serious. When I told you I wasn't romantic at all, I meant it." Before he could say something, I hurried back. "If we sleep together, and I want it as much as you do, Brit, it'll be over as it started. And as much as I hate to say, I need you to take them Paladins down."

I let my words kick themselves in. His eyes were so drowned in mine I thought I'd had to say all of that again. But I needn't.

"Right. And why would it stop right away? We could...you know...take advantage of the moment. I swear that as soon as it'd be over I'd walk away." He put his hands before him so I could see he wasn't crossing any fingers.

I sat down in one of my couches. Next to me, Gollum was still looking at the stranger in a murdering style, but I knew better. He was getting used of Griffin. That wasn't good. Even my cat was against me.

I sighed before getting up and taking my socks off. "Alright, let me think about it."

I walked back to my bathroom, taking my clothes off one by one, feeling one blazing gaze on my back as I did so. I chuckled when I entered the shower and felt the hot water touch my skin.

I might be a bitch, but I can see it coming. If I slept with Griffin, it would definitely not be a one-night stand. But if I didn't, I'd most probably fall for him. And I couldn't afford that. Not now not never.

When I got back to the kitchen, all clothed in an evening dress I really was proud of, Griffin was sitting at the table, twitching my katana in his hands.

His eyes blazed when he saw me appear, and then something struck me. He wasn't there for something pleasant. He would have fetched my sword if he had. Something was up.

"Griffin?" I stood there, a foot in the living-room, the other still in my room.

"David's girlfriend. Roland's going after her. I agreed on helping him, because it might be our last chance to take him down." My eyes widened, but I said nothing. In some way, I agreed with him. We had to make sure Roland wasn't going to kill any more of us. "I need you."

I looked deeply in his eyes, then I turned around. "I guess I'll just change clothes again then." As I opened a drawer to take my leather trousers and a tight shirt, I felt him Jump behind me.

I turned around. He was merely inches from me. "You'd better hurry. I'll help you clothe."

And before I could say a word, he grabbed my trousers and lifted my legs one after the other to fit it. When he reached the belt to close the buttons, I shuddered. I closed my eyes as I was trying to focus, but he wasn't making this easy. His touch was burning me, and I felt myself desiring him so much I might have imploded with the feeling.

When he took my dress off and I found myself standing there in my underwear, I suddenly felt weird. Weird as in uncomfortable. I was being eyed by one of the most gorgeous men I've encountered on Earth, probably the only one who got past my defences, and he was looking just as calm as I was when I was swimming in the river.

He put my shirt on and filled my knives where of course he knew I put it. Then all he did was wrapping my katana belt around my waist and putting my sword where it fitted. He even out my shoes at my feet.

When he was done, there wasn't one part of me that wasn't in love with him. It had lasted three minutes, and during those three minutes he had broken all of my mental protections, as well as invaded my heart. I had glared at him of course, and what I'd seen from very close was even sexier than from far. The tiny scars he was bearing all over his face and neck were just as desirable as any other part of his form. I couldn't breathe.

"Here, you're ready, dearie." He walked back to the kitchen, closed the window, took a look at Sme's bowl and then got outside where he waited for me.

Once I had almost recovered all of my brains, I walked behind him and locked the door.

When I turned back to him, Griffin was looking darker than seconds before. He took my cheek again. And this time his eyes weren't blazing the same way as they had the first time.

"Promise me you'll be careful." I nodded, intimidated, and when he leaned in I was already half there.

When our lips met that time, it wasn't just desire and pure passion. I could feel he put despair in it, just as I felt the same. We were going to face our arch-enemy, and one of us could well die in the process. I couldn't bear the sight of Griffin lying dead on the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and kissed his lips as softly and lovingly as I could, seeing as I never had to kiss someone that way before. He seemed to be careful about that too, but when he stopped the kiss, he rested his forehead against mine, and we breathed at the same pace.

I looked up the first, took his hand and, before I Jumped us to his lair, I turned to face his concerned blue eyes. "Just don't die, alright?"

_ Gosh, I'm such a bitch! :D_

_ Anyway, I'm afraid that means, dear readers, that No air won't last many more chapters. I can be mistaken and I often am seeing the circumstances, but I think I'll write...let's say three chapters and an epilogue._

_ Start to grieve, my dears, 'cause Griffin, I'm afraid, doesn't belong to us any more..._


	7. Invading the lair

_ A/N: So here comes the big fight! Ouch! :)_

**7. Invading the lair.**

When we both made it to Griffin's lair, he remained outside to bury the last Paladin left from Roma, while I just sat there and polished my sword. I didn't want to look at him because it hurt to think that maybe in a few minutes he wouldn't be there anymore.

Then I heard someone Jump into the lair. I got up, held my sword high and turned to Griffin. He hadn't heard anything and seemed to avoid my gaze as easily as I was avoiding his. I turned to the entrance of the cave and decided to go on foot.

When I reached the living-room, I understood two things at once. First, David had brought his girlfriend to the lair. Second, he hadn't Jumped to several places before coming. I could already hear the sound the machine was doing on the other side of the jumpscar. I swore between my teeth.

When she saw me and when her brown eyes locked on my katana, Millie grabbed a metal box and tried to protect herself from me. Meanwhile, I heard David talking to Griffin outside.

"David's outside. _Go_!" I didn't need to say it twice, she almost ran to the entrance.

I just stood there, in front of all his drawings, dreading who might be the first to enter, though I perfectly knew it would be Roland. I swore again.

Griffin Jumped at my side, his blue eyes wide when he saw the opening wormhole in the middle of his home. I took his hand and squeezed it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned towards my ear. "Promise me you won't try anything foolish."

I turned to him. "I won't. You?"

"Can't promise, luv'!"

David then Jumped next to both of us. Griffin let go of me, and I suddenly felt unarmed. He turned to face the taller one with fiery eyes. "_What have you done?_"

David pushed him aside a little. "Griffin..."

"Where does this thing go?"

"We gotta go!" He pushed him away again, while the wormhole started to produce electric noises. Someone was getting through.

"David, what did you do?" Griffin's voice was angrier than I ever heard it before.

Then we saw it. _He_ was coming through. I Jumped outside of the lair, to hide behind the rocks, and waved to Millie to go away. I heard the boys doing so too, and I guessed they were hiding behind the columns. "Please God, if you do exist, don't kill him, just don't!" I lifted my sword and prepared myself for any amount of Paladins invading the lair.

I heard it. Three of them had gone through. I had the effect of surprise on my side, but so did they. I was hiding, they weren't. And I could guess some of them had heard about some kind of alliance between the Jumpers.

Alliance, let me laugh. Killing or being killed. That wasn't an alliance at all. It was _Resistance_. We were bloody Jews fighting bloody Nazis. And we wouldn't need Americans to save our asses this time!

It all happened very fast. I heard a cry, then another, louder, and I made up that David had fucked up. No way could this boy be useful. I started breathing evenly to prepare myself, and I heard him. Roland. He was there, of course. And he was so happy to see David again. I was sure he would take his precious silver knife any moment now and try to rip his stomach in two. I couldn't let this happen. But, hey, I wasn't alone in this!

I watched Millie as she climbed the dune to see where it lead. She would be safe as long as she visited Egypt. I turned around and tried to see where the other two had gone.

"Thanks for leading me to your friend!" His voice hadn't changed. Still the same old bigot bastard. I repressed a growl.

"Wait wait wait! Why are you doing this to me?" I rolled my eyes. Would he never learn? "I never hurt you. I never hurt anybody!"

"Not yet but you will. Sooner or later you all go bad." For once I agreed. But hey, dearest, why was that?

"What if I'm different?" Yeah, because you're a stupid selfish git!

"You're not different."

"_I'm different_!" I let out a cry. Griffin had joined the fight, after all. I moved from the shadows and decided to see what was definitely going on. He had taken his flame-thrower from the armoury and was now threatening the bastard with it. A wave of affection shocked through me.

"Move!" Roland jumped out of the way, but one the other two didn't make it and burnt alive.

I heard Roland and Griffin engaging a fight, but I was too busy engaging my own to see what they were doing.

The man was tall. Like very tall. Unfortunately he wasn't too tall to move quickly. He was just the most perfect war machine I've ever seen. And his electric sticks were moving far too quickly for me to dodge everything.

I caught one shock in the stomach, another in the forearm. When I turned to lift my sword he kicked it out of the way. I got one of my knives out, but so did he. We engaged front fight, but every move I did was automatically shot away. I cried out in pain when his blade entered the flesh of my right leg, not far from where I had been injured two days before, and I Jumped away.

"You bastard!" I yelled before Jumping in his face.

He waited for this. They all do. Damn my temper!

The wires closed around my body and I was forced down. The current was excruciating and I thought I'd never be able to have proper thoughts anymore.

I didn't hear who or what killed him. I just saw him fall, a horrible hole on the side of his head, but all I could feel and hear and taste was pain. But I could see a strange dust wave coming all over me. I felt my breathing scorch, but I just kept on crying and screaming and trying to move under these death wires.

Suddenly it was gone. They were all gone. The pain, the wires, the burns, all gone.

And I could feel. _His_ hands were pulling me up, softly, carefully. I knew it was him. I recognized his touch, the shudders it sent through my spine.

When my eyes opened, I saw his face, not inches from mine, and all I could do was kissing him. He was alive. I was alive. We made it alive.

He didn't answer the kiss and we parted, unsatisfied.

David was standing where the wormhole had been, his blue eyes wide in shock and pain. I didn't understand why. Griffin sat me against his still standing couch and went in his armoury. I struggled to get up but decided to just wait until my whole body responded. It took a while.

"I gotta go get her!" I suddenly heard the boys arguing. I lifted my eyelids and saw them both standing next to the bomb Griffin had kept all this time in one single purpose.

Oh dear, they had her. They got her and now my dear Griffin, almighty blowing Briton wanted to kill her as well as all of the Paladins working with Roland. I tried to get up again but it was hard, as if I weighed a ton.

"Wha'?"

"Griffin that's my fault that she's there, I...can't just..."

"What?"

"We gotta get her out of there right?" He looked at Griffin in total despair. "_We have to get her out of there!_"

"Okay, I can hear you! I'm not deaf! I understand what you're saying, I can actually hear!"

"Alright."

"It's a crying shame, it really is. But, you know what, we all have to make sacrifices once in a while, you know." He walked towards his desk and I caught his gaze. He looked at me, half sorry half decided. I just shook my head.

"'Cause you're making any?" I growled. Of course he did! You silly little daddy's boy!

"You know what, I made mine, right? I was five. They came to my house and killed my parents." David just grabbed the bomb and Jumped away with it.

I narrowed my eyes at Griffin as he stared into thin air, then at me. "Don't! Griffin, just _don't_!"

He Jumped in my face, pecked me on the lips and Jumped away through David's jumpscar.

I bolted upright, suddenly recovering all my faculties, but when I reached it, the jumpscar had just disappeared. I swore between my teeth and turned around to find any clues of where he could have been.

I decided to play safe. I grabbed my sword and Jumped to Millie's house. I sat on the rooftop and waited for Silly-boy to come back. Because I knew that there was no way he wouldn't win over Griffin. Not for Millie. When you fight for the most precious thing you possess, your strengths are decoupled. I knew that for sure.

I ripped part of my shirt and banded my still bleeding leg with it. I saw burns on my stomach and arms, but they weren't serious. So I sighed and waited.

When I saw him Jumping in front of me, in the street, I understood something could have been wrong. David's eyes were somehow sad, and he was bruising all over. "Oh no!"

He Jumped again and I followed. I knew where he was.

When I appeared next to him on Millie's balcony, he took my throat and shot me a killing gaze. "Don't you try and do like him!" His whisper burnt my face.

"David, where have you left him? Please, tell me!"

"So that you can fulfil your little bombing plan? I don't think so!"

"I don't want to kill them! Look at me, David Rice!" I turned his face so that his eyes were just inches from mine. "I don't kill for a pleasure. Save her. I know you can. You love her. _I_ love _him_. Please, David..." I withdrew my hands and wiped the tears away.

He just looked at me, still at guard, and then his eyes caught Millie, wires wrapped around her and the column to which she was tied. "I left him in Chechnya."

I pushed him aside and Jumped away.

I landed in a battlefield, not far from a little city where tanks were moving away. Some electric cables were cut down all over the place, and a tower was down.

I Jumped in the city. I have been there before. I had followed a Chechen Jumper who wanted me to help him save his sister. If all went as planned they are now safely living in South Carolina.

I stopped a soldier. He didn't seem unfriendly, but I knew that a woman wearing a sword couldn't be seen in a good way in such a troubled country. "Простите, вы видели молодого блондина с кожаной куртке?" The man looked at me strangely, and I wondered if my Russian was still as good as it used to be.

He shook his head. "Нет, но я увидел двух парней боях под пилоны существуют" He pointed towards the fallen electric tower, and I shook hands with him.

"большое спасибо" I walked towards it, dreading to see a corpse or something.

I could have been close. Griffin was hanging in a fallen pillar, still running current, and he had already fainted. I could see burns on his hands and face, and I thanked the sky his back at least was protected.

I turned around and searched the place for anything that could have helped me. Nothing, of course.

When I turned to him again and saw that he was barely breathing, I started to panic.

"Griffin, I made you swear. If you die, I kill you!" And I Jumped away to my lair.

_ So, sorry, only one chapter left and an epilogue. Sorry! :(_

_Oh, and if any Russian-speaking readers pass by, sorry for the sickness, I really hate Google's translations, but hay, Jumpers' writers didn't think about making them land in Italy, shame... :s_


	8. Fallen pillars and bloody current

_ A/N: Saving mission folks! Here we go!_

**8. Fallen pillars and bloody current.**

When I landed in my backyard, I didn't even bother to watch around and see if there wasn't anyone passing by. I just crushed the shed's door open and rushed inside.

I grabbed ropes, a net, and a huge cable cutter. I tried to breathe more calmly, but I was so stressed it was almost impossible to focus on something else than Griffin's sufferings.

I Jumped back to Chechnya. He was waiting for me, of course, his chest faintly getting up when he could breathe.

I made my way under the pillar, and placed the net and ropes so that he would fall right into it. I made sure I didn't touch anything electrically related.

Then came the hardest part. I had to make sure I would cut the right wires so that when he fell he wouldn't fall with wires still wrapped around him. I cut the first one and pushed it backwards. Then a second, and a third.

When his chest was almost freed from electricity, I saw his breathing coming evenly, but still stronger than moments before.

I cut the two last wires that tied him to the pillar and threw him my jacket. I made sure the wires were far from us and calmly climbed next to him. I would make him roll until he fell onto the net. I looked at his burnt cheeks, touched his boiling forehead, and pressed my lips to his. "I'm gonna take care of you. I promise." I heard him growl under my skin, and as I banded my muscles, I pushed him with all my strength so he fell.

I heard a small crash as his weight was too much for the ropes to take in and I jumped down to take care of him.

I couldn't Jump with him yet, he was still carrying too much current in his brains. I tried to pull him up, but my strengths were going down as my leg started hurting as if the Paladin's blade was still piercing my flesh.

I then heard a Chechen soldier approach. I put my hand on my sword hilt, you'd never know.

He was older than the one who had showed me the way, and looked nice enough. I didn't let my defences down but definitely felt safer.

He put a hand on Griffin's forehead, then looked at me with quizzical black eyes. "You...both Jumper?" He pointed at both of us and mimicked disappearing.

My eyes widened, and I tightened my grip on my katana, just in case. "What if we were?"

He smiled a little. "Feel safe. Sister too Jumper." He gestured towards his wallet and showed me a photograph of a little girl, perhaps fifteen, who looked a lot like him. "Kahla."

I nodded and put a hand on Griffin's chest. "My friend is wounded. Can you help?"

He nodded back. "Am doctor. Ambulance not far. Here." He gestured towards two others to come forth. They carried a medical bed. I let them carry Griffin away from the pillar and wires, and push him in the ambulance. As I climbed next to our saviour, he put a hand on his chest. "Malik."

"Thank you, Malik." I couldn't give him my name. It still wasn't safe to greet each other like that. Not in Chechnya. "His name is Griffin."

He nodded again and then started undoing Griffin's burnt jacket. Some of it had melted against his shirt, so Malik, after silently asking me, cut through it. I soon found myself surrounded by leather and cotton bits. I had previously saved Griffin's things in his pockets, and I grabbed it as if it was a piece of him.

After all of his clothes, save his underpants, were removed, Malik looked at Griffin's wounds more closely. He had a bad bruise on his whole left thigh, and the Chechen doctor said it was a muscle crack. He banded it tightly and showed me how to imitate him. I watched carefully.

His burns were horrid. Some weren't that serious, but two, especially one on his stomach, had burnt his skin black. Malik asked me to go and sit with the driver while he operated. I nodded and silently went to sit between the two others.

We were driving in the desert, towards a dark spot in the middle of nowhere, and I guessed they were just heading back to camp.

I found myself staring blankly at the scene, waiting for the moment I would wake up from this nightmare.

More than an hour later, Malik came to fetch me. He had taken care of each and every of Griffin's wounds and wanted me to look how to take care of it myself. He handed a huge tube of burns special medicine I had to massage on his wounds every four hours until the skin became like that on scars. I put his things in my own pockets and Malik helped me pulling Griffin into a sitting position.

"How long will he be asleep?" I asked, feeling his body was emptied of current and I could Jump with him.

"Two hours. He be in pain. Here." He handed me three morphine needles and told me to give him only one every two days, even if he yelled.

I hugged him and promised him to be safe, and then I snaked my arm around Griffin and Jumped us to my bedroom.

I threw Griffin on my bed and quickly covered him with my sheets so that he wouldn't catch a cold. But mostly to prevent myself from glaring at his body for too long in a row.

I walked to the kitchen and watched as Smeagol came to lick the blood from my leg. I caressed his head and ripped the remains of my leather trousers with bare hands. I looked at the wound. It wasn't deep, but I had to make sure I wouldn't catch an infection with it. I put alcohol on it, gritting my teeth to death, and banded it tightly as I could. I put shorts on, and went to my computer to seek informations.

Smeagol went to his lair, and I narrowed my eyes as I saw him purring against Griffin's body.

When he finally woke up, I needled Griffin as soon as I could for him not to yell in pain. I showed him his wounds, but he was still numb from the adventure and soon fell back asleep. He never told me thanks once.

It lasted a week. He was waking up, I was giving him calming pills and he fell asleep as soon as I had changed his bandages. It was boring, but I held it that way.

I had learnt from the Paladins' website that Roland was missing, and that David Rice was wanted dead or alive. To my content, nothing was said about me or Griffin. They probably thought we were dead. Thanks David!

I was used now to sleep carefully around Smeagol's lair, as Griffin was taking the most part of the bed and I didn't want to sleep on the couch. Me? On my own couch? Seriously?

So when I woke up that morning and saw I was alone in the sheets, I bolted up and Jumped to the kitchen.

_He_ was there, easily though still a little painfully standing in front of the cooker, and was baking himself bacon. My eyes widened as I saw him bowing down to give a piece of meat to a highly purring Sme. They didn't spot me until I choked.

Griffin Jumped to me instantly. I felt his arms around my waist as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I tried not to focus on his bare chest, but it was hard when he was pulling me so close.

When I looked up, he giggled before taking the bacon out from the cooker. "Too bad, I thought I would have time to eat. Here you go, mate!" He gave a bowlful to Sme and before I could say anything I found myself in his arms and back to my bed.

His lips crushed on mine and I let go. It was hard enough to see him awake, walking, Jumping, without having to fight back the aching desire I had felt all that week.

And yet I pushed him away, against my will of course, as I was almost eating his mouth away. "Griffin, stop!" I panted.

His blue orbs widened. "Why?"

I sighed. "Remember what I said? It still is true. I don't wanna sleep with you if you or I run away afterwards. Not anymore."

"Are you saying you like me, little Madam?" His cracking smile made me melt and I panted harder.

"No, I don't. I-" I couldn't say the "L" word because his lips invaded mine once more, and this time I didn't say anything as his hands got down my back to lift my nightgown over my head.

Seriously?

I Jumped on top of him and stopped him dead. "Griffin, I am serious!"

He fought me for a minute and then, as I won, he started laughing. "You really think I would go away? Really?" I shrugged. "And I thought you were the woman of my life!" He rolled his eyes while the words kicked in.

"Oh." I smiled a little and then ran to push my lips back where they belonged.

On Griffin's.

_ That ending is lame, totally lame..._

_ Forgive me!_


	9. Epilogue: Darling everything's on fire

_ A/N: Here comes the very end, readers. Thanks a lot for reading/loving/hating/reviewing/asking for more. It really means a lot to me. :)_

_ Oh, and before you asked, yes, I wished I owned Griffin but, hey, the world's not perfect, I don't._

**Epilogue: Darling everything's on fire.**

_A few years later_

I woke up in my perfect bedroom, alone in my bed, as every morning since a while. Where has he gone to again?

I Jumped to my kitchen and found Sme, deeply asleep, on his couch. A few drawings lied around him, and I gathered them into my special drawing's box.

I quickly ate my breakfast, as I knew I had only a little time for myself before the real day would start.

I walked to my drawer and what I found in there startled me. Few year before, I would only have found leather things, pants or tops, things that would be easy to wear when you went into a fight. Now, there were only sweatshirts, jeans, cotton trousers or light dresses for when I was alone and they were out fishing.

The phone rang. Shit!

"_Hello?_"

"_Hey, it's Millie!_"

"_Hey Mils! What's up?_"

"_I wondered if you had a free time scheduled today so I could pass by._"

I giggled. "I'm afraid we both are desperately needing time-out, but unfortunately my lazy husband has gone out again, and no note, as usual.

"_I think he's gone somewhere with David, 'cause he wasn't there either when I got up_".

"_Boys_."

"_You said it. Cheers beauty!_"

"_See ya!_" I put down the cellular and tried to ear some movement coming from the other side of the house. None. I sighed in relief.

"So, Sme, are we going to be able to swim in the shore today?" Then I definitely heard some movement. "Apparently not."

I got up and bolted towards the fridge, already taking out milk and cornflakes, orange juice and bread. I put it carefully onto the table and pretended I was doing something really useful.

"Hiya." I heard a thunder noise as she landed on her chair, and I smiled to myself. She knew where she got it.

"Hello darling. Nice sleep?"

"What do you think?" Lynda ate her breakfast as fast as I can write it without stumbling around the words, and then she grabbed her schoolbag and barely kissed me goodbye before Jumping to school.

"You missed me?" I smiled as my husband appeared next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Where the Hell have you been M. O'Connor?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Fetching your anniversary present, Mrs O'Connor."

I giggled as he, as usual, Jumped us to the bedroom where he started taking my clothes off, a very skilled thing to do indeed, seeing as his lips were on mine all that time.

Told you it was going to be a busy day...

_ Bitch! :p_


End file.
